Je voudrais vous faire rester
by Symbelmine
Summary: Thor está hastiado de tanto bochorno y de como éste se le sube a la cabeza. Le molesta también el amodorramiento que provoca en sus extremidades y el sueño prematuro que le invade. Más que nada, le hace enojar el como lo hace pensar inadecuadamente.


Sigo pensando que es el peor lemon de la historia, en serio que nunca había escrito algo tan ¿burdo? ¿tosco? ¿anti-estético? Y al mismo tiempo es como que no me importa, me gusta (No mucho, pero algo se hace).

Por eso el nombre en frances, por eso es excesivamente largo. No dilato más esto, voy a suicidar un diccionario por mis horrores.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para "Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_

 _Y no, nada me pertenece. Es 40% Marvel, 30% mitología y 30% Disney._

* * *

 **Je voudrais vous faire rester**

Son solo ellos dos y el calor.

Thor está hastiado de tanto bochorno y de como éste se le sube a la cabeza. Le molesta también el amodorramiento que provoca en sus extremidades y el sueño prematuro que le invade. Más que nada, le hace enojar el como lo hace pensar inadecuadamente.

Está tirado ahí, sin camisa, viendo a Loki que, sentado en una silla unos metros más allá, tiene los pies estirados hasta el borde de su lecho y respira con rapidez a causa del clima. Los dedos de sus pies se chocan, pero Thor casi no se da cuenta, solo puede ver como la lengua casi infantil de su hermano pasa por sus labios delgados y trata de humedecerlos _._

 _Eso es tan jodidamente sexy._

Su cabeza está tan presa del calor que el pensamiento le pasa desapercibido, igual que las ansias prematuras que le caen encima cuando nota las gotas de sudor que resbalan por ese cuello perfectamente blanco. Apeteciblemente lechoso. Tiene ganas de acercarse a él, lamerlo y mordisquearlo hasta que sea del mismo color carmesí de sus sabanas.

Rendido, rodeado de un clima aplastante, fantasea medio dormido con beberse a su hermano para calmar la sed.

No tiene idea de en qué momento la mirada de Loki se lo está comiendo de la misma manera —y no es que le importe—. Tampoco sabe cómo su pensamiento encuentra encantador, voluptuoso y atrayente a ese mocoso. Ese niñito mimado que siempre ha sabido dejarlo mal parado a pesar de su edad.

Por instinto, moja sus labios cuando las miradas se chocan. Es tan maldita la perfección en esos rasgos jóvenes que Thor debe evitar un jadeo involuntario al notar que su hermano respira con más dificultad a medida que la temperatura aumenta, haciendo que sus mejillas se coloreen. Ya no recuerda que están dentro de su habitación porque Loki ha querido que salgan a jugar a algún lugar y él mismo se ha negado ya que hace poco ha regresado de una expedición a Vanaheim y se siente agotado.

Lo procesa lento, porque ya no se siente TAN agotado. Su mente es un burbujeante mar de pecaminosos pensamientos. Su mente solo capta a Loki.

Se concentra en la boca, esa jugosa boca que traga a medias por una causa que él atribuye al molesto y delirante clima, pero que podría jurar que es más sexual. Y sus ojos, dos piedras de jade que le observan con inquietud. No se da cuenta, hasta que su hermano se sube a gatas sobre la cama, que lo que tantas tribulaciones causa en el rostro del joven es la admiración de la enorme erección que él tiene en los pantalones. Se pregunta vagamente cuanto tiempo lleva así. No cae en cuenta porque, desde que Loki se mueve en la silla, solo puede contemplar esos movimientos que se arrastran de forma felina. Y esa mirada que podría matar a cien dragones de un vistazo, se lo está devorando sin que él pueda hacer más que mirar y rogar por que sea un proceso lento.

Thor no sabe que ese deseo estaba allí, por eso se sorprende ante el movimiento de su hermano. Con dificultad trata de respirar y no ahogarse mientras ve a Loki deslizar una de sus largas y pálidas piernas sobre él, para sentarse cómodamente sobre excitada parte baja. Nada más hacerlo, Loki emite un quejido agonizante, como si hubiese esperado una eternidad por ese contacto, y Thor no dice nada la primera vez porque la libido y el asombro le secan la garganta de un tirón.

Parpadea con fuerza.

En algún momento su cabeza debe haber comenzado a imaginar más allá de lo debido. Culpa al calor, porque no puede culpar a nada más, ni siquiera a Loki. Bueno, tal vez un poco a Loki, si él no se hubiera quedado ahí, haciéndole fantasear despierto.

Traga en seco. Estudia a su hermano un momento y se da cuenta de que es la única persona a la que le perdonaría irse de allí sin terminar lo que ha empezado. Es que es su hermanito, por todos los dioses, además debe ser una mala pasada de su mente porque, todos lo saben, Thor Odinson solo le va a las chicas. Lo último que quiere en la vida es irse restregándose cuerpo a cuerpo con otro hombre.

Loki vuelve a moverse con cadencia —Thor agradece el que no haya huido de la extraña situación—, utilizando sus caderas de una manera que el rubio no sabía que conociese. Cuando las erecciones chocan por primera vez, el gemido de Thor es ronco y profundo.

 _Mierda, se siente tan jodidamente bien._

Su cuerpo tiembla de manera involuntaria ante ese contacto incestuosamente caliente. Con ironía, puede comprobar que se debe a la situación y a lo provocador de ésta, no a aquel clima proveniente de Hel. Loki pone una de sus sonrisas especiales, esa que dice: _no mientas, Thor, mis ideas siempre son mejores._ Y se mueve ¡En nombre de todas las bailarinas exóticas que ha visto en su vida! ¿Cómo coño su hermano menor sabe moverse así?

Y el calor, el calor es tan agobiante que, mientras siguen friccionándose de manera ansiosa y necesitada, las manos de Thor no pueden quedarse quietas y le quitan la camiseta a Loki porque, atolondrado como está por su hermano y las altas temperaturas, piensa que él va a quemarse si no le ayuda a sacarse todo eso de encima. Su hermano no se queja, o él no escucha que lo haga, y por eso puede disfrutar como nadie de pasar sus manos por ese torso blanco y perfecto que se encuentra inundado de sudor.

Aprieta los pezones, dos botones rozados y perfectos. Un gemido loco, incontrolable atraviesa la garganta de Loki, haciendo que respire con dificultad.

Siente las manos de su hermano sujetando cerca de su cintura para darse apoyo. Reacciona. Por primera vez repara en _esa_ carita sonrosada, que emite un quejido por el contacto tan erótico que promueve, y se encuentra con que éste cierra los ojos y se muerde de forma seductora el labio inferior, frunciendo con ligereza el ceño.

¡Que alguien le ayude a Thor con el calor! Porque sus manos bajan por obra del magnetismo hasta el trasero de Loki y lo amasa con deseo incontrolable, obligando a sus henchidas erecciones a rozarse con más fuerza y a su hermano a gritar alto debido a la excitación.

Él está tan caliente. _Loki está tan caliente_. El puto clima quema tanto.

La urgencia de este pensamiento es tal que, sin pensar que se trata de su hermano de quince, Thor detiene un momento sus sensuales y provocadores movimientos y, de manera brusca y de corte salvaje, le quita la poca ropa que le queda para desnudarse luego. Ansía que el único rastro que le quede del verano sea la sensación cálida del otro.

Olvida que ha jurado ser puramente heterosexual, cuidar de Loki por encima de cualquier cosa y evitar que éste lo haga caer en una de sus travesuras, otra vez. Y, por un momento también, olvida lo molesto del calor, y quiere quemarse en Loki, dentro de él.

Cuando Loki vuelve a sentarse sobre él, piel con piel y sin hablar, a Thor se le derrite todo e invoca a todos los dioses que conoce para que le aseguren que tanto placer es real. Tiene ganas de decirle que es la cosa más erótica que se le ha cruzado en el camino —y vaya que ha visto cosas de esas— y que se lo follaría duro y sin miramientos en ese instante si no fuesen hermanos.

Loki le mira, sigue siendo la misma mirada felina que le dedicó desde la silla antes de empezar a jugar. Eso es suficiente para animar a Thor a tomarlo por las caderas y hacer que se refriegue contra él una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y lograr que en cada una de ellas su joven y delicado hermano gima como puta. Se siente tan bien pasar toda la longitud de su falo entre las redondas y angelicales nalgas de Loki. Gracias a esto el menor vuelve a cerrar los ojos, afianzando su agarre en los brazos de Thor con las uñas, y pone esa expresión de goce que deleita tanto a su hermano, solo que esta vez abre la boca y deja escapar en pequeños suspiros toda la lujuria que le recorre.

El calor es asfixiante alrededor de ellos. Trata de aplastarlos con total deliberación y causa que el sudor del ejercicio resbale por entre ellos como ríos caudalosos. El olor a piel contra piel —el olor de Loki filtrándose por sus poros— solo sirve para que desee ir tan dentro de su hermano que se le hace irreal.

Las manos del rubio suben por el cuerpo delgado y atlético del pequeño Loki hasta acariciar su cuello, lento, porque se siente como seda y eso Thor no lo ha resistido jamás, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para grabarse en las yemas los ángulos, elevaciones y características de ese torso, para luego perfilar la línea de la mandíbula y, meciendo sus caderas para que Loki gima y abra la boca, colando dos dedos de su mano derecha en esa mojada madriguera donde la lengua de su hermano se encarga de saborearlos con deleite a la par que Thor imagina una mamada. Y es tan descarado, Loki vive con tan poca pizca de vergüenza, que sigue mirándolo a los ojos mientras relame tres de los dedos de Thor.

Continua acariciando su pecho, jugando con los pezones rosados y pequeños que se erectan al contacto erótico. Su mano derecha sigue en posesión de esa boca inmisericorde y él olvida por completo qué es qué cuando ve la cara de Loki concentrada en atender sus dedos. Sigue explorando hacia el sur para desvolver el favor, hasta llegar a la orgullosa erección de su hermano y darle atención con su mano. Sube y baja por ella con algo de fuerza, solo para que gima contra su palma y el eco de ese sonido lo obligue a mover su lengua de forma errática.

Saca los dedos con un poco de brusquedad —si se quedan ahí Thor se va a correr solo de ver la expresión de Loki— y un hilo de saliva cuelga de entre ellos y esos labios apetecibles. No se lo piensa mucho, así que los baja directo al lugar en el que no sabía antes que deseaba entrar, pero que ahora agoniza de solo esperar.

Toquetea la entrada de Loki con suavidad. Su hermano pega un respingo de anticipación. El primer dedo se cuela con malicia, lento pero constante.

El calor sigue en la cabeza de Thor y no le permite pensar bien, solo sabe que el interior de Loki arde más que todo el clima que los azota y que su verga palpita por estar ahí pronto. Siente que se desarma, todas las paredes de esa cavidad intentan asfixiar su dedo y eso lo arrastra cerca al límite. Un segundo dedo no tarda en unirse. Los quejidos de Loki cada vez son más altos, con cada nueva embestida hay un decibel en aumento. A la par que entra y sale, masturba a su hermano con lentitud, buscando que le agrade un poco más la situación.

A través de la penetración brusca e insaciable el rubio ha encontrado un lugar que parece sensible de manera especial. Une un tercer dedo a la danza y arremete contra ese punto en particular. Loki se mueve contra sus dedos de buscando mayor contacto. Esa es la señal para sacarlos todos, lo cual le resulta un alivio porque no cree resistirlo más.

Ve como Loki abre los ojos con alarma y los mantiene así por un tiempo. Sabe lo que viene. Pero el deseo escapa por su piel con tanta ansia que no puede más que atraerlo hacia él en un intento de calmarlo. Sus cuerpos en posición horizontal, con Loki arriba, mucho más menudo de lo que Thor se atreve a declarar, es bueno de una manera anómala en medio de todo ese infierno. Busca los labios del menor con lentitud, tratando de enseñarle lo paciente y receptivo que es con sus sentimientos, pero lo deseoso que se encuentra de él.

Es un beso de esos que no parece primer beso. Es un amalgama irreconocible de labios, jadeos, dientes y ronroneos. Es Thor haciendo creyendo hacer ceder a Loki mientras éste le manipula para que reaccione.

El primogénito de Odín se haya perdido en los pozos de hechicería que hay en su hermano. Lo agarra de nuevo por las caderas y lo levanta, Loki se sujeta a él por instinto y le mira a los ojos, están nublados y cargados de deseo.

La punta de su falo toca la entrada de Loki y Thor se asombra de cuanto ha resistido.

Baja a su hermano despacio, para sentir como llena, centímetro a centímetro, ese lugar ardiente que lo tiene al borde de la locura. Cuando lo ha tomado todo, Loki suelta un suspiro fuerte que lo insta a levantarlo de nuevo hasta casi salir y dejarlo caer, solo para que vuelva a repetir aquel dulce murmullo. Lo hace una vez más y piensa que algo debe tener Loki para que ninguno de los dos se haya corrido sin más.

Pero es ahí donde Loki detiene su mandato y comienza a moverse sin su ayuda, realizando movimientos enloquecedores con esas caderas tan profesionales. Ya sea que realice círculos lentos y provocativos, o se empale en él sin mucha ceremonia, a Thor no le alcanza el vocabulario para describir tal destreza. Se mueve como bailarina del vientre y los sonidos obscenos de la carne chocando hacen que Thor sea quien sea muerda esta vez los labios y deje marcas en las piernas de Loki debido a la presión. Éste lo insta a que se levante mientras continúa moviéndose, el gesto es tan seductor que Thor no demora en tener su pecho pegado al de Loki y muerde su cuello con ansias para aplacar sus propios sonidos. Lo sujeta con más fuerza y lo obliga a ir más rápido. Escucha como se aceleran los gemidos contra su oído al momento de hacer que sus pelvis se encuentren con un frenesí diabólico que él mismo orquesta.

Toda esa piel friccionándose, la sensación cada vez más cálida y urgida que se instala en su bajo vientre, el deseo desesperado de perderse dentro de Loki. Y esos sonidos, esos malditos sonidos que produce su hermano. Todo parece encasillarse para hacer que enloquezca y quiera más. Necesita más.

…

Despierta con el calor por todo su cuerpo y las imágenes grabadas a fuego en sus pupilas, no necesita seguir soñando para saber cómo terminó aquello. Recuerda muy bien los espasmos cadenciosos y los gemidos agudos de su hermano al venirse, arqueando la espalda involuntariamente y aprisionando con más ansias su miembro.

Thor comienza a tocarse rememorando el asunto. Baja y sube su mano con ansias recordando la urgencia con la que giró a Loki sobre la cama y se hundió de muevo en él, buscando su propia liberación a la par que gozaba de tenerlo tan expuesto. Estocadas fuertes y ansiosas, las caderas de su hermano sujetadas con rudeza para ayudarle a marcar el ritmo.

Estaba poseso, un animal en celo que necesita urgentemente ser apaciguado.

—Dentro de mí, por favor —Tal vez haya sido su imaginación que Loki dijera aquello, solo recuerda que se hundió tanto como pudo en él y luego todo fue un flash en blanco durante algunos segundos.

Gira su mano con fuerza y acelera el ritmo del bombeó, tiene en mente el gesto de Loki al mirarlo por sobre su hombro. Las pupilas dilatadas, el rostro sonrojado y la boca jadeante que intenta articular palabras.

—Hmn… arg —el gruñido se le escapa sin permiso cuando se corre, manchando las sabanas delgadas del cuarto que Tony le ha preparado en su torre. Un orgasmo delicioso, la imagen de su hermano todavía presente en su cabeza.

Se siente liviano, totalmente ajeno al mundo. Él y su satisfactorio momento de lujuria. Solo que no es tan bueno, no está Loki y no está su perfume ni su cuerpo delgado y un tanto infantil que adopta posturas extrañas cuando lee en la antiquísima alfombra de su madre.

— _Nadie lee de esa manera, Loki._

— _Yo lo hago, Thor._

Thor. Loki. ¿Hace cuantos años que no se llaman _hermano_ con la camaradería de antes? Thor sabe que él dejo de hacerlo desde que empezó a crecer y Loki lo hacía a su par y no podía despegar la mirada de sus labios finos y rosados.

Le extraña, le extraña más que la cerveza de Asgard, los consejos de su padre y las sonrisas de su madre. El calor no lo extraña, en Midgard es verano y, aunque el sol quema, no está Loki para prender hogueras sobre el colchón.

* * *

 _Y sí, no les podía poner un final bonito :P_


End file.
